Tulm Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Go home and die. Things The Complete History of Erinia - by Luris Thomsonov [[The Four Great Powers|'The Four Great Powers']] * Amunavid Baliqdom * Erinian Commonwealth * Holy Kingdom of Casary * Rudian Shaardom Nations of the World List of Grand Protector of Erinia List of Rudian Shaars List of Amunavid Baliqs List of Holy Kings of Casary [[List of Kaspanian Emperors|'List of Kaspanian Emperors']] Organizations * Commonwealth Company of Commerce * Central Inspectory * Nykesian Guard * The Protectorate ** Protectoral Council * Erinian Parliament * The Circle Periods * Yuddin Period * Western Catastrophe * Ozenkal Historical Nations In Dovania * Kingdom of Arostria * Kingdom of Dyra * Petty Kingdom of Kaysaria * Petty Kingdom of Valoren * Kingdom of Myrea * Kingdom of Nhoge * Kingdom of Parsis * Kingdom of Vadessa * Republic of New Arostria * Arostrian Empire * Kingdom of Maltary * Republic of Selvia In Ardenia and Infermia * Joman Empire * Karput Empire * Karput Paraxilate * Buhngvid Dynasty * Omagi Baliqdom * Hleykoum Baliqdom * Najar Baliqdom * Karabi Baliqdom * Gaiju-Vastava Saambaliqdom In the Kabarun * Old Baravi * Empire of Baravi * Old Athuria * Larmia * Mai * Rudos * Kozut Ulanate * Margava * Arkosian Empire In Casary * The First Peoples * Old Mikos * Great Zimozia * Old Xeringia * Donakia * Rosbora * Zhun * Great Bolisia * Furaika-Jakolor * Manvades Kingdom * Rakoril Kingdom * First Xeringian Empire * Valedosian League * Great Safolia * Fangesia Prime * Zlania * Quintys Crosia * Praleia * Vistizia * Second Xeringian Empire * Corto Union * Songelia * Kingdom of Fangesia * Kingdom of Pontilos * Empire of Fangesia * Kentrali Confederacy * Kingdom of Mikos * Duchy of Kyuni * Crosian Union * Rhenic League * Third Xeringian Empire * Zhalic Duchy * Holy Kingdom of Kubla Wars * Joman-Karput Wars * Joman-Anari Wars * Anari-Karput Wars * Kuruzian/Arkosian Conquests ** Kuruz's Rebellion ** Marvagan War ** Arkosian conquest of the Kabarun ** Arkosian-Vorian War ** Arkosian invasion of Ardenia ** Arkosian conquest of the Bungals ** Great battle of Paztra * * Turgissani War (around 2100 BN) * Kaspanian conquest of Xarna (110 BN) * Kaspano-Maetaran War * Gaiju-Vastavan conquests in Ardenia * Bergan Invasions * Selesvarian War * The Arostrian landings * Thousand Years War * Siape Wars ** First Siape War ** Second Siape War ** Third Siape War ** Fourth Siape War ** Fifth Siape War * Mondro Xunn Wars * Arrow Wars * Corto Migrations * Great Kaspanian Civil War * The Western Catastrophe * Yonnu Invasions ** Yonnu Invasion of Maretalia ** Yonnu Invasion of Palnama ** Yonnu Invasion of Algary ** 1st Yonnu Invasion of Ardenia ** 2nd Yonnu Invasion of Ardenia ** Yonnu Invasion of Kabarun * Fall of the Arostrian Empire * 1st Magnian War * 2nd Magnian War * 3rd Magnian War * Ten Years War * Gan Bu'waila's Great Unification * Amunavid Unification of Ardenia * Amunavid Conquest of Rudia * Bungal War * Rudian Independence War * Great Karput Rebellion * 1st Skagon War * 2nd Skagon War * Civil War of the Republic * Parsisian War * Duke's War * Maltarian War * 1st Fellian War * 2nd Fellian War * 1st Erinian-Krigot War * 2nd Erinian-Krigot War * 3rd Erinian-Krigot War * 4th Erinian-Krigot War * Dhur-Qin Resa's Rebellion * Great Fellian Revolt Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse